


Arrest AU

by alright_petal



Series: One Direction AUs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Police, Police Station, niall horan au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alright_petal/pseuds/alright_petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot in which a group of girls sneaks inside a pool and one gets caught by a cute policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest AU

It was a damn hot night. The girls and I were hanging downtown, half-empty Desperado beer bottles swinging in our hands. It was our last underage summer and we were looking for something not too illegal to do – we wanted to have fun and be a bit irresponsible until we could, but we had always been good girls and we seriously had no clue what we should have done. Robbing a shop? Too complicated, and we weren’t too fond of Spring Breakers. Sneaking into some haunted house? Man, we had seen too many horror movies, that was no fun. Plus, I was sure I was too clumsy to climb a wall or something. Do drugs? We didn’t want to go further than a few blunts per month, sorry.

Lea, Ashleigh, Maia, Kya, Savannah and me – also known as the sexy soon-to-be-teacher, the punk rocker, the dropout singer, the beauty insider, the pink-haired smartass and the writer wannabe. We had met through Tumblr and you can’t imagine how happy we were once we had found out we were all from the same city. We started hanging out and we officially became a real-life squad. We wanted to be like those girls we saw in the grungy pictures of our blogs but we always ended up watching teen movies at Maia’s drowning in caramel popcorn and diet coke. We were cool losers. We loved that.

Again, it was a damn hot night. We were walking and chatting and somehow we reached the high-end part of town. We sat at the edge of the sidewalk sipping the lemon-scented beer and wondering what could be our next move, while we tapped our overused high-top Converse and stained Vans on the heated concrete, a rhythmic impatience fueled by the soft alcohol that had started running through our veins.

“Wait a minute” Savannah exclaimed, suddenly standing up in front of us. She started walking across the road, peering through a white wooden fence, her beer abandoned on the ground. “If I am right it should be here…” she mumbled, wiping a few drops of sweat on her forehead every now and then, until she victoriously turned to us, her fists up in the air. “Yes!! Girls, come here a second. I think I have found something you’ll like”.  
We all jumped up from the sidewalk and run up to her. As she instructed us to do, we looked through the fence and what we saw in the heat of that summer night was almost heavenly. It was the backyard (which was definitely bigger than a simple yard, but whatever) of one Savannah’s classmates – her parents had made her enroll in a private school given her incredible grades, so she knew a lot of rich people with huge houses and she sometimes attended their parties. But what appealed to us wasn’t the vastness of the property nor the elegance of the garden décor; it was the eight-shaped endless swimming pool that lured us, filled up with fresh water that glittered in the dark and smoothly caressed the marble surface of its edge.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” whispered Maia, whose long fingers were gripping on the wood.  
The rest of us nodded silently, the adrenaline already lifting our tinted lips into excited smiles. In a few seconds, we were silently pushing ourselves over the fence, our tanned legs up in the summer air and then down again on the perfectly mowed grass on the other side. In a few giggly steps we reached the pool and in a matter of seconds our denim shorts and smock dresses laid abandoned on the marble tiles, while we slowly sank into the delightfully chilly water.  
At first we just stayed there, looking at each other and holding back our laughs, but after a while Ashleigh started drowning Lea and she fought back splashing her – in a few minutes we were loudly playing, careless of the late night hour and of our soaked lace underwear. I guess this shows how much naïve we were and how inexpert of committing minor infractions – we were so lost in our teenage wonderland of sneaking into swimming pools that we didn’t even notice one of the lights flickering on behind a window on the first floor.

It was just when we heard the unmistakable siren of a police car that our blood run cold and we quickly climbed the stepladder out of the pool.  
“Oh shitfuck” Kya hissed as she tried to slide her shorts up her wet legs. My hands were shaking as I echoed her, doing my best to put on my shoes after I had thrown my dress over my head – it was now sticking to my body and it didn’t help.  
“Girls they’re here!” Lea exclaimed. The flashing lights of the car were just a few meters from the fence now and from that moment it was chaos. I remember everyone just grabbed the clothes that they didn’t manage to put on and we started running. I was behind, being the slower and less athletic of the group – I recall that was the only time in my life I regret I hadn’t taken proper PE lessons.

The girls were already on the other side of the fence when I reached it and they yelled at me to run, run, but I was breathless and I couldn’t quickly climb over the paling – I was holding my bag and my shoes, so I decided to throw them on the concrete of the sidewalk and them clutch the wooden poles and push my body up. I was halfway through it when a voice filled the thick air through a megaphone: “Halt! Stop immediately and put your arms over your head!”.  
My feet finally hit the ground and I was ready to run like I had never did before, but as I jumped up and turned around I crashed into the arms of one of the policemen, his walkie-talkie stabbing my waist.  
“Not so fast, young lady” he firmly stated as he grabbed my wrists and turned me around again towards the street, that was now empty but still echoing from the steps of my friends who had managed to run away.  
I could not see the face of the man who was now dragging me to the car with one hand, my bag and still somehow dry shoes in the other, but hearing his accent once had been enough for me to recognize him – and for the situation to turn even worse.  
I was gently but steadily pushed on the backseat, the door closing and locking beside me after the policeman gave me a towel he had taken from the car boot. I saw him crossing the front of the car, giving a thumb up to his colleague who was driving – the headlights illuminated him and I got the final confirmation that he was in fact Niall James Horan.  
He sat on the passenger seat and the engine started rumbling; as I was driven to the police station, I sank into my seat and wondered why did I have to get arrested by my high school crush the only time I had broken a rule.

* * *

  
I don’t know when we reached the station – it could have been midnight as well as 3 am. I had lost all sense of time as I was waiting in an empty office, wondering if my parents would disowne me or if I would spend the rest of my days rotting in jail. It was such a surreal situation that I couldn’t manage to wrap my head around it.  
I startled as the door behind me creaked open and Niall came inside, two cups of coffee in his hands. He was wearing the uniform, a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black trousers. He had a holster and several patches and logos ironed on his clothes – beside that, he was exactly the same as I remembered him from school.  
We used to be neighbors for a few year back in 6th grade and I know he sort of liked me then, but boys were too intimidating and gross for me at the time – even though I liked him, too, just not enough I guess. Just before high school I moved to another house and I didn’t see him for a whole summer. When we started school again he had changed a lot: his brunette hair was now blondish and longer, his once thin complexion had grown a bit and his shoulders were wider – plus, his crooked smile had turned perfectly aligned and even more bright. He looked so good and there wasn’t a moment I didn’t indulge into his sight as he walked across the corridors. I had a major crush for Niall Horan, but I was 100% sure his interests had changed as well as his body.  
We attended the same parties and knew the same people, but we never really talked except for a quick exchange of greetings every now and then. I knew he wanted to join the police forces at the end of high school, but he made it faster and he ended up graduating at the academy. And now he was there, sitting in front of me from the other side of the desk, his blue eyes scanning some files and sheets he was holding in his callous hands.  
I was frozen and waiting for a verdict, still wet and wrapped into the towel – minutes passed before he broke the silence and lifted his face to me, pointing the coffee.  
“You can drink that. I imagined you were a bit cold”.  
My voice was trembling and my throat dry as I muttered a shy “thank you” and I grabbed the paper cup. The phone rang suddenly, and he answered straight away, as if he was waiting for the call.  
“Yes, Horan. Yes. Okay… Okay. Right now? Ok, the procedural. Alright. Thank you”.  
As he put down the device, I collected some courage and spoke up. “Please… I’m sorry. I did something terribly wrong, I’m sorry officer, but please don’t…”

His sharp laugh interrupted me and his eyes softly squinted as he shook his head. I was confused and a bit upset – what did it mean? Was he making fun of me?  
He looked at my frowned face and immediately stopped laughing – but without losing his smile. “Okay, first of all don’t call me officer – I’m still not used to that, Rose”.  
So he remembered my name, and as he pronounced it I saw a hint of hope at the end of the tunnel I had found myself in.  
“Second – you don’t need to worry. We’ve been contacted by the Smiths and they have no intention to press charges against you and your friends”.  
I sighed in relief and finally relaxed a bit. So I wasn’t going to prison at the end of the day.  
“All I need you to do now is to fill this form here…” he continued while passing me a sheet of paper with lots of blank spaces and boxes, “… and then you’re done. You know, we need to write down everything, but your record will still be clear”.  
After my small and miserable attempt at defending myself I still hadn’t said a thing, so I coughed and grabbed the pen he was offering me with a low “okay”. His warm fingers brushed against mine for a second and suddenly I was brought back to the autumn days we used to spend in his backyard collecting leaves and branches after school.  
I shook those memories and tried to focus, but after a while the questions started getting confusing. I lifted my eyes up and I saw him playing with his tie, a diffused redness on his stubbly cheeks.  
“I-I’m sorry, but… what am I supposed to write here?” I asked quietly. He straightened up and looked at the gap I was indicating.  
“Maybe you should have accepted that date in 2009” he replied with a smile, “I could have taught you everything about fiscal policies and stuff”.

* * *

  
We proceeded to compile the procedural, getting a bit lost every now and then about childhood memories. Once we were done, he looked at his watch and lifted his eyebrows in amazement.  
“Damn it, 4 am. Ya need a ride home?”

I was completely alone and sure as hell I didn’t want to wake my parents up.  
“If you can…” I began, but he didn’t let me finish. With a wave of his hand he got up and told me to follow him. We took the same car we used to get to the police station, but this time with no siren and with me sitting in the front.  
Niall showed me proudly all his devices and professional instruments like the radio and the microphone, and told me a few stories about cases he had to face that first year. When we reached my house and he stopped by the sidewalk, we stayed silent for a few seconds.  
“You should come and visit me sometimes at work” he suddenly said, his forearm tensing as he held the steering wheel.  
I laughed for what it seemed the first time in years. “No, thank you. I’ve been pretty traumatized this time. I’m done with police stations”.  
He giggled, then looked at me and said, “and with policemen?”  
I couldn’t hold back a smile as I opened the door. “We’ll see, but I guess not”.


End file.
